


Стук сердца

by Kagami, Lios_Alfary



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Romantic Friendship, Science Fiction, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Webtoon 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Им обоим есть за что сражаться. И о чём мечтать. // Фик написан для команды WTF Webtoon 2017 на WTF Kombat 2017. Присутствуют малозначительные спойлеры к 4 главе и авторские домыслы о прошлом персонажей





	

**Author's Note:**

> Настоящие имена героев ещё не названы в каноне, поэтому авторским произволом их зовут Фрэнком и Эдвардом в честь учёных-астрономов - Иога́нна Франца Э́нке и Джеймса Эдуарда Килера.

Медблок «Слейпнира» не отличался особым уютом. Голые сизо-серые стены, операционные панели, перемигивающиеся кнопками, ядовито-зелёные строчки на экране кардиомонитора, за которыми невозможно не следить…  
Килер подтянул одеяло к подбородку и постарался отвлечься. ИИ посчитает частоту экстрасистол гораздо точнее него, а ему надо отвлечься и не волноваться. Интересно, что теперь решит командование? Спишут его в запас, возьмут Абеля на замену? Мальчишка, конечно, – большой умница, но он может не вытянуть координацию действий всего подразделения.  
От этих мыслей воздуха опять начало не хватать. Килер стукнул ладонью по кнопке, поднимающей спинку лежака, поднес ко рту маску и постарался вдохнуть глубже, расправляя грудную клетку. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Его же не спишут? Он специально подавал прошение на эту миссию, чтобы убраться как можно дальше от Солнечной Системы и ее госпиталей, и теперь отправлять его одного слишком далеко, легче убить прямо на борту, в самом деле, пустить усыпляющий газ и… Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Ох, мамочки, что ж так холодно-то...  
Тёмная кисть подхватила выпадающую из руки маску и прижала крепче к лицу. Расплывчатые очертания перед глазами всё-таки составились в образ Энке. На его лице отражалось волнение, а карие глаза блестели тревогой, и Килер постарался улыбнуться и даже махнуть освободившейся рукой – не дрейфь, мол, всё в порядке!  
– Я тебе грелки принёс, – сообщил Энке. – Врач сказал, ты мёрзнешь, а температурный режим воздуха сейчас менять нельзя.  
– Технически я не мёрзну, – Килер, наконец, продышался и смог сдвинуть маску. – Просто моему телу так кажется, потому что кровь плохо поступает к конечностям…  
– Короче, – Энке забавно-сурово сдвинул брови, как будто с ребёнком разговаривал. – Давай сюда свои конечности. Будем отогревать.  
Килер послушно дал спеленать себе ноги, но засовывать руки в электрогрелку категорически отказался.  
– Детские травмы, знаешь, какие живучие? – он небрежно хохотнул. – Ненавижу, когда мою подвижность ограничивают. Да и вообще. Я почитать хотел, подготовиться к вылету, чем я буду в экран планшета тыкать? Носом?  
– Тогда я буду сам держать тебя за руки и греть, – это должно было стать угрозой, Энке очень старался, но вышло слишком трогательно, и оттого, наверное, подействовало.  
– За левую, – согласился Килер. – Мне надо просмотреть схемы, помнишь, мы рисовали…  
– Ещё бы не помню! – тревожная мина сошла с лица Энке, и его пальцы затанцевали по ярлыкам, отбирая нужные. Замерли только на мгновение: – Но тебе же нельзя перетруждаться…  
– Но я же не бегаю! – Килер глянул на него умоляюще, Энке вздохнул и развернул нужный архив. – Совсем наоборот. Расчеты меня всегда успокаивали. Знаешь, когда у меня в детстве голова болела, я решал диффуры. Очень помогало, лучше любых таблеток!  
– А я растяжку делал, – хмыкнул Энке. – Тоже помогало. Смотри, вот здесь у нас слабое крыло…  
Он, действительно, держал его пальцы в своей сухой и тёплой ладони, и это помогало лучше любой грелки. Килер даже подумал, что мог бы запатентовать руки Энке как универсальный согревающий компресс… если бы собственная жадность позволила.  
Делиться таким добром не хотелось, ни за что и ни с кем.  
– Что думаешь? – голос напарника вырвал из размышлений, и Килер снова вперил взгляд в схему на экране:  
– Давай сдвинем их чуть вглубь. Прикроем «Саратогой», ребята хорошо справляются. Но вот смотри, что надо учесть: если придётся делать резкий разворот, строй будет сломан, нам нужен хороший тактик на этот край.  
– Тут ты своих должен лучше знать, кто сориентируется быстрее?  
– «Релиант»?  
– Я хотел их в авангард выдвинуть.  
– На остриё?  
– Не совсем, вот, смотри…  
Лежак возмущенно хрипнул, когда Энке, стараясь посноровистее дотянуться до края экрана и при этом не выпустить руку Килера, забрался на него почти полностью. Килер тут же понятливо подвинулся, они ещё немного повозились, устраиваясь, и, прижавшись к тёплому боку, устроив голову на сгибе локтя, Килер совсем закайфовал. Голова потяжелела, но это была приятная, убаюкивающая тяжесть, и веки слипались.  
– Засыпаешь? – отчего-то полушепотом спросил Энке.  
– Нет, – встрепенулся Килер. – Не уходи, я сейчас приду в норму…  
– Я же сказал, что не уйду, – Энке на мгновение прижал его к себе покрепче, ткнулся носом в макушку, подышал теплом, и Килер расслабленно откинулся назад, впитывая эту нехитрую поддержку всей поверхностью тела. И заснул, конечно же: всего несколько минут прошло, а он уже провалился в сон.  
  
Энке даже толком устроиться не успел, когда Килер, судя по размеренному дыханию и расслабленности, уснул.  
Устал.  
Еще бы! Столько всего на нем. Так что пусть отдыхает, а уж Энке позаботится о том, чтобы ему ничего не мешало.  
Он еще раз провел носом по макушке напарника и сам прикрыл глаза. Спать не хотелось, в голове бродили разные мысли и в основном кружились вокруг Килера. Думать о нем было тепло и уютно, и Энке поймал себя на том, что в этой чертовой войне таки есть что-то хорошее: она свела их вместе с этим невероятным парнем. Парнем, который, так или иначе, стал занимать в его жизни и мыслях далеко не последнее место.  
Энке тепло выдохнул, глядя, как шевелятся светлые, лёгкие волосы Килера и даже не заметил, как задремал под его сонное посапывание.  
И снилось ему, как всегда, детство.  
  
Энке мало что помнил из детства. Только какие-то разрозненные картинки. Темный силуэт марсианских гор за толстым стеклом купола, чахлый цветок в горшке, который пыталась вырастить мама. Он даже толком не помнил, получилось у нее или нет. Теплое, но колючее одеяло. Тихое отцовское: «Я дома». Яркая игрушка, которую подарили ему на два года… или на три? Книга, по которой он учился читать. Все это были почти ничего не значащие в мировом масштабе мелочи. Их можно было перебирать как камешки и хранить где-то у самого сердца.  
Все равно лучше всего он помнил день, когда небо упало на землю.  
Это теперь, повзрослев, он точно знал, что случилось тем вечером, мог объяснить в деталях и показать на схеме: как и куда ударили кольтеронцы, где в барьерах станции оказалось слабое место, и перечислить пять и один важный урок, который земляне и колонисты вынесли из этой трагедии.  
А тогда, ребенком, ему казалось, что весь мир сошел с ума. Детское сознание все воспринимает иначе. Быть может, поэтому сны о детстве были такими яркими и, да, болезненными.  
Удар пришелся по касательной, но их блок все равно мощно встряхнуло. С полок посыпались книги, по окнам пошли трещины. Фрэнк еще не спал, сидел за столом и срисовал что-то из новой книжки. Он никак не мог вспомнить что. И каждый раз, в каждом сне, взрослый Энке пытался заглянуть самому себе через плечо, но не успевал. Или не мог? Словно что-то не давало ему, преграждало дорогу.  
Дверь его комнаты распахнулась, и мама, бледная и всклокоченная, вбежала внутрь, бросилась к нему, обняла, но быстро отпустила и сказала:  
– Фрэнк, одевайся. Быстрее. Мы уходим, – мама не просила, она приказывала.  
– Уходим? – мальчик был приучен слушаться, да и дело, судя по всему, случилось серьезное.  
Он поспешно оделся и, уже выходя из комнаты, бросил взгляд на кровать, на которой лежала фотография, упавшая с тумбочки. А на ней мама, красивая, в парадной форме. Почему он тогда схватил ее? Подсказало какое-то детское шестое чувство? Кто знает. А теперь, эта фотография оказалась единственным, что у него осталось.  
От детства.  
От матери.  
От прошлого.  
В коридорах их блока творились хаос и паника. Мало что понимающие люди беспорядочно метались, кто-то пытался вытаскивать вещи из комнат, кто-то кого-то звал, где-то навзрыд плакали дети, а кто-то просто неприкрыто паниковал. И над всем этим оглушительно выла сигнальная сирена.  
– Бегите к выходу! – кричала мама, силясь перекричать шум. – Выбирайтесь скорее! Оставьте вещи! Спасайтесь!  
Ее мало кто слушал, ее мало кто слышал, всем было не до того. Страх хлестал через край. Фрэнку тоже было страшно. Он жался к маме и больше всего боялся отпустить ее руку и потеряться.  
– Ничего, милый, все будет хорошо, – шептала она.  
Тогда, в детстве, Энке не слышал этих слов, зато теперь, во сне, они перекрывали все посторонние звуки.  
Они с мамой успели выбраться из блока. Механические двери были сорваны с креплений, и в холл перед ними уже намело горки снега.  
– Ничего, – шептала мама, – Все будет хорошо… хорошо… хорошо… хорошо...  
Она повторяло это слово словно заклинание. И от него у Энке начинала дико болеть голова.  
...хорошо… ...хорошо… – словно алая сигнальная лампочка, от которой больше тревожности, чем проку.  
Они выбежали из блока, вокруг стояло уже множество растерянных и перепуганных людей. Были даже такие, кто умудрился выскочить даже без элементарной защиты, перчаток или шапки.  
«Смертники», – проносилось в голове у Энки.  
– Нужно уйти подальше! – мама пыталась руководить, но все вокруг словно превратились в ледяные статуи. Никто не двигался с места. Все, как завороженные, смотрели на купол, который покрывался трещинами и дрожал, словно живое существо.  
А потом из блока послышался громкий детский плач. Какой-то ребенок ,надрываясь, звал на помощь. Мама замерла, оглянулась, а потом присела перед Фрэнком, ухватила его за плечи и заглянула в глаза:  
– Подожди меня здесь. Хорошо? Жди! Я скоро вернусь!  
Малыш кивнул, а мама, обняв его, прижала к себе, отпустила и бросилась обратно.  
Именно с этого места сон превращался в кошмар.  
Лишь только мама переступала порог блока, как все здание, вздрогнув, как от взрыва, плавно оседало, поднимая тучу снега, пыли и грязи.  
Самым тяжелым в этом сне было стоять рядом с собой-ребенком и понимать, что ты ничего не можешь изменить.  
Ничего!  
Что ты, малыш, тогда замер на месте, не в силах двинуться, не в силах отвести взгляд и не в силах кричать.  
Здание рухнуло красиво, аккуратно, сложившись, как карточный домик, и похоронив под собой людей. Именно в этот момент все звуки затихли, пропали. Даже сирена умолкла. Стало так тихо, что в ушах зазвенело. И лишь минуту-две спустя все вокруг накрыло грохотом и оглушительным воем, словно кто-то включил громкость на полную.  
То, что происходило дальше, Энке не помнил. И все эти картинки, которые он вспоминал, подкидывало ему подсознание, когда-то бережно спрятавшее все происходящее от малыша Фрэнка.  
То, что осталось от жилых блоков, сейчас больше напоминало воронку после взрыва с кривыми, похожими на прогнившие зубы краями, между которыми сочилось что-то черно-алое, так хорошо выделяющееся на снегу. Из живых среди людей почти никого не осталось. А если и осталось, то выглядели они не лучше покореженного здания: раскуроченные, разорванные на части, с торчащими культями конечностей, с распоротыми животами и внутренностями, разбросанными на многие метры вокруг. И от всего этого в черное небо поднимался белый, полупрозрачный дымок.  
Тела на морозе быстро остывали.  
– Мама? – шептал малыш. – Мама?.. – по его щекам текли слезы. – Мамочка…  
Взрослый Энке безумно хотелось обнять малыша и увести его подальше от этого безумия. Но вынужден был просто стоять столбом в собственном сне и вновь, и вновь ждать, пока прибудут спасатели.  
Тогда мало кто выжил в их секторе. Станция, рухнув на Марс, повредила энергостанцию и гидропонные оранжереи, а от разошедшейся взрывной волны пострадали жилые кварталы.  
Спасателям так и не удалось подобраться к завалам на достаточное расстояние, на это не хватало ни сил, ни техники. Хотя – видят звёзды – они пытались. Но в каждом сне Энке казалось, что он слышит голоса, зовущие на помощь из-под обломков. До сих пор.  
Сны не всегда были одинаковые. Порою голоса были громче, порою тише. Иногда мертвые тела быстро заносило снегом, и мир вокруг становился похожим на кладбище с белыми холмиками могил, а иногда снега не было совсем, и они с малышом Фрэнком стояли перед лужей медленно стекленеющей крови.  
В сегодняшнем сне Энке впервые решился на то, о чём раньше только предполагал и хотел. Он присел перед малышом и позвал его по имени:  
– Фрэнк?  
Ребенок не обратил на него никакого внимания.  
– Фрэнк, – еще раз попытался Энке, протянул руку, тронул за плечо.  
И мальчик, вздрогнул, захлопал глазами и глянул прямо на странного мужчину без утепленного скафандра и маски на лице.  
– Привет, – Энке попытался улыбнуться.  
Но малыш не стал здороваться, спросив вместо этого:  
– Тебе не холодно?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Энке. – А тебе?  
– И мне нет, – он тяжело вздохнул и шморгнул носом. – А ты не знаешь, где моя мама?  
– Не знаю, – ответил почти правду Энке.  
– Она сказала ждать и не приходит, – мальчик с убийственной надеждой посмотрел на воронку, которая еще недавно была его домом.  
– Она… – Энке с трудом подбирал слова. Да и что тут скажешь? Как объяснишь?  
– Она больше не придет? – вдруг очень серьезно спросил малыш.  
Задумавшись на какое-то время, Энке все же решился:  
– Не придет.  
Фрэнк закусил губу и часто заморгал глазами.  
– Но я обещал ее дождаться.  
– Не думаю, что она будет тебя ругать, если ты уйдешь, – только сейчас Энке почувствовал пробирающий до костей холод.  
– Тогда пойдем, – согласился мальчик и протянул руку.  
Они шли, пытаясь обходить мертвые тела. Фрэнк жался к боку Энке, время от времени крепче вцепляясь в его ладонь.  
– Не смотри, – уговаривал тот. – Закрой глаза.  
– Но я не могу, – пожаловался мальчик. – Я же не увижу, куда иду.  
И Энке взял его на руки.  
Идти стало тяжелее, он по лодыжки проваливался в снег, но шёл и нёс свою драгоценную ношу.  
Никогда в жизни Энке еще не было так тяжело. И эта тяжесть ложилась на плечи, равномерно распространялась в груди, давила на руки и на ноги. Он поморщился, сцепил зубы, но шел вперед. Он не мог не идти. Где-то внутри себя понимая, что от того, дойдёт он или нет, зависит очень многое. Даже если он не знал, куда точно идёт.  
Он слушал стук сердца малыша, а маленькое тельце прижималось к нему все плотнее, словно стремилось стать с ним единым целым. Да они и были единым целым! Фрэнк – прошлое, Энке – настоящее. Самое что ни на есть настоящее! И все эти сны – всего лишь фантомные боли от старой потери.  
– Фантомные, блядь, я сказал боли! – прорычал Энке себе под нос.  
– Что? – переспросил мальчик.  
– М-м-м, нет, ничего, – попытался отвлечь его Энке.  
Он попытался перехватить малыша поудобнее и чуть перевести дыхание. А когда пошел снова, то понял – зря. Он еле-еле поднял ногу.  
– Ух, – со свистом выдохнул он, но шел, наперекор всему.  
В какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что кто-то держит его, хватает за лодыжки, он искоса глянул вниз и с ужасом увидел черные руки, тянущиеся к нему.  
– Все это только игра моего воображения, – фыркнул он.  
Но руки не собирались с ним соглашаться и оставляли на его брюках кровавые следы и царапины от ногтей.  
А мальчик льнул, прячась у него на груди от всех ужасов этого мира.  
– Ты теплый, – повторял он. – Ты сильный. Ты ведь всем поможешь. Ты сможешь, я знаю.  
– Я смогу, – отвечал Энке, чтобы хоть что-то ответить. Ему становилось тяжело. Так тяжело, что было тяжело дышать, словно мальчик с каждым шагом весил все больше и больше. – Я смогу, – убеждал он сам себя, хотя в глазах темнело, а ноги практически отказывались двигаться. – Смогу… Я смогу, – он почти рычал, – помочь!  
И вокруг опять посветлело.  
Энке стоял в каком-то огромном ярко освещенном зале. Фрэнка рядом с ним не было, зато вдали виднелся выход над которым мигала желтая сигнальная лампочка.  
Со снами всегда так – никогда не знаешь, что тебя ждет за очередным поворотом.  
– Я сильный, – выдохнул Энке. – Я живой. Я смогу.  
И пошел к выходу.  
Потому что и в реальном мире у него уже было, кого согревать и кому помогать.  
  
Килер проснулся раньше напарника, просто лежал спокойно, не желая расставаться с теплом чужих объятий и слушая, как тот сопит и что-то бормочет ему в ухо.  
– … я смогу, – разобрал он тихое обещание и улыбнулся.  
– Конечно, сможешь, – уверенно шепнул в ответ Килер, – мы вдвоём…  
Тут он запнулся. Какое вдвоём, если его могут закрыть в медблоке на несколько суток, а то и на всю неделю? О более долгих сроках Килер старался не думать.  
Он с тоской уставился на строчки монитора, те по-прежнему бездушно регистрировали удары его сердца. О, он хорошо знал, как должна выглядеть его кардиограмма, чтобы внушать оптимизм, а сейчас она, мягко говоря, намекала, что он идиот.  
Килер усмехнулся. Она ему с самого рождения об этом твердила.  
Говорят, у каждого долго болеющего ребёнка по два дня рождения. Один – простой и не слишком важный, это тот самый день, в который он родился. А второй – сложный, тяжелый, но необходимый – день, в который он победил Смерть. Бывает так, что второй не наступает никогда, но мальчишке по имени Эд повезло.  
Бывает же так, что везёт?  
Он не помнил, как долго, день за днём и месяц за месяцем, лежал, сидел, ходил вдоль белоснежной стены от угла к углу. Он читал книги и играл с ИИ в шахматы. Учил уроки, часто брал дополнительные курсы – просто так, от скуки, накапливал знания. Его каждый день навещали сиделки, и частенько заходили врачи, иногда группами, иногда поодиночке, а однажды его даже попросили постоять возле какого-то молодящегося профессора, поассистировать, пока он объяснит студентам все симптомы, возникающие при детской сердечной недостаточности. Ни одного лица он не запомнил. Ни одного – кроме Паломара.  
Вот того Эд запомнил. Он был одет в тёмно-синюю форму, как оператор роботов-уборщиков или как механик, который когда-то заходил менять Эду кровать – старую тот безнадёжно перерос. Совершенно лысую, синеватую от проглядывающих вен голову он прятал под бейсболкой, прятал рот под маской, а руки – в перчатках, длинных, жёлтых, до самого локтя, нитрил плотно облегал ладони и под ним были видны компрессы. И по компрессам Эд безошибочно определил, что Паломар, конечно же, никакой не уборщик, а такой же пациент, как и скучающий в боксе мальчишка.  
На груди у него даже был бэйдж, на котором чёрным маркером кто-то неразборчиво, кривым дрожащим почерком написал имя и номер, но, сколько Эд не всматривался, ни разу не разобрал надписи.  
Он пришёл под Рождество (это Эд потом узнал, про Рождество, в его родной семье, той, что навещала его с каждым годом всё реже, никогда не праздновали «останки прошлых религий», а в семье Паломара, наверное, – да, и дарили подарки), чтобы оставить ему подарок – модель Млечного пути и части соседних галактик, с 4D-развёрткой. Паломар как-то обсуждал с медсестрами, узнавал, какие книги чаще заказывают маленькие пациенты, в какие игры чаще играют, а потом безошибочно дарил именно то, что было нужно.  
Ещё он, наверное, хотел остаться незаметным и не разбудить, но Эд всё равно проснулся, схватился, чтобы сесть ровнее и посмотреть на нежданного посетителя:  
– Спасибо, – он был вежливым ребенком, в общем-то, привыкшим к незнакомцам. – А вы кто?  
– Ну, знаешь… Паломар.  
– Паломар – это не имя, – уточнил дотошный Эд. Он ещё хотел поделиться своим знанием о том, что это гора, на которой находится обсерватория КалТеха, но мужчина хрипло рассмеялся и подтвердил:  
– Точно. Не имя.  
– А что тогда?  
– Позывной.  
Эд заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая посетителя. А тот стоял молча, только дышал похрипывая. Из-под маски на скулах, ближе к вискам проглядывали и пухли тёмно-бордовые черви шрамов лучевого ожога, правое ухо было больше похоже на клешню омара, а кожа на шее мелко шелушилась. Он стоял, стараясь не опираться на правую ногу, а когда ходил – то чуть прихрамывал. И у него были впалые чёрные глаза с тёмными мешками под ними.  
Эд подумал немного и решил, что Паломар ему определённо нравится.  
– Ладно, – наконец, произнес он, со всей возможной серьёзностью. – Заходите ещё.  
– Не боишься? – уточнил Паломар.  
Эд качнул головой.  
– Ну, вот ещё. Заходите. Вы любите читать? И считать?  
– Обожаю, – искренне ответил Паломар. – Я зайду, – и ушёл, толкая впереди себя оранжевую каталку с ремонтными инструментами, в корзине которой притаились другие перемотанные разноцветными лентами свёртки.  
Тогда Эд тоже соскочил с кровати и осторожно нарушил дисциплину: выглянул за дверь, чтобы проследить за новым другом.  
Оказалось, тот совсем недалеко ушёл: в следующую палату. Пробыл там недолго, оставил очередной подарок и похромал дальше. А Эд вернулся к своей новой драгоценности, чтобы неторопливо развернуть, включить, почитать мануал. У него было много времени, чтобы всё рассмотреть, как следует.  
Он запомнил этот день и через год отметил: как второй самый важный.  
Подарок Паломара раскрыл ему множество удивительных тайн. Конечно, Эд и до этого знал, что мир за пределами бокса огромен, он ведь учился на «отлично». Но теперь, благодаря этой великолепной, наглядной модели, убедился в этом ещё больше. Эд мог включить развёртку и часами лежать среди мерцающих звёзд, высчитывать расстояния, прокладывать маршруты для торговых и военных кораблей, груженных и идущих налегке. И Паломар сдержал обещание и заходил к нему: не так часто, как хотелось им обоим, но достаточно, чтобы успевать поделиться историями внешнего мира и проверить расчёты.  
– Знаешь, – он однажды мазнул Эда по плечу: а для него это движение было равно пожатию и означало высшую степень доверия, – из тебя вышел бы отличный штурман. Или как там по-новому?  
– Навигатор, – с готовностью подсказал Эд. Он часто и много думал об этом, он упивался своей мечтой, как Пьяница из «Маленького принца» упивался алкоголем, чтобы забыть…  
– Точно, – кивнул Паломар. – Точно, теперь же их зовут навигаторами. Клепают, как детали на конвейре. А ведь работёнка адская, вот рулить гораздо проще, чем строить курс. Меня бы не взяли.  
– Меня тоже не возьмут, – с тоской вздохнул Эд. – Там же нагрузка. Нормативы. И всё такое…  
– Псс, пацан, – хмыкнул Паломар. – Знаешь, стоит однажды пройти отбор, и нормативы становятся неважными. Командирам нужны – что?  
– Успехи?  
– Ага. Результаты. То, что у тебя в голове, важнее всего остального. А ещё, – он поднёс ладонь к левой стороне груди, – то, что здесь.  
– Здесь у меня как раз всё плохо. Врождённый порок, ток крови затруднён…  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Паломар, и от уголков глаз к шрамам побежали морщинки. – Я совсем не о том. Сердце ведь не только гонит кровь по сосудам, оно создано для того, чтобы любить. Это просто: надо любить этот мир, и тогда он с удовольствием примет тебя к себе.  
Эд понял эти слова не сразу. Только, когда друг перестал приходить совсем, когда он прокрался к стендам реанимации и выяснил, что ликвидатор марсианской аварии Э.Р.Милликен находится под аппаратом искусственного дыхания уже вторые сутки и не приходит в сознание. Когда влип носом в матовое стекло окна, пытаясь разглядеть и дозваться, и когда его увели санитарки, повздыхав, что так и знали, что глупые затеи не приносят счастья.  
Ценность чего-либо острее всего осознаётся, когда это теряешь.  
Иногда Эд думал: лучше бы Паломар никогда не приходил, чем оставить потом одного, вот так, скучать между звёзд, не имея возможности до них долететь. А иногда – подбирал ключи к госпитальному серверу.  
И когда подобрал, дрожа от страха и возбуждения: всю ночь он переносил запятые. Менял данные в собственной карточке.  
Смешно: перенёс крошечную запятую влево – и хоп! сразу результат. Ему разрешили повысить физические нагрузки. Тренироваться в зале. Читать в библиотеке. Подрабатывать удалённо, рассчитывая всякие мелочи. Бродить по госпиталю или даже, прикидываясь волонтёром, разносить подарки младшим к Рождеству.  
Смешные цифры всегда работали на него. И по итогам дали возможность выйти наружу.  
Совершенно спокойно, с лёгким рюкзачком за плечами, прибыть на призывной пункт, сдать документы и пойти в учебку. Цифры подсказывали ему дорогу, цифры с готовностью поддавались, формулы выстраивались и переплетались именно так, как ему было нужно.  
И всё это время Эд, которому теперь дали собственный позывной: Килер, радовался пробегающим мгновениям и любил каждую частичку распахнувшегося мира. Даже кольтеронцев – неизвестных врагов, подаривших ему шанс.  
Они сбили станцию, они устроили аварию, в которой так пострадал Паломар, чтобы после тот мог прийти к нему в палату. Они раз за разом налетали, не давали людям расслабиться и передраться между собой. И они же сделали навигаторов – людей, способных быстро и ловко управляться с цифрами и графами, – не просто нужными, а необходимыми для выживания человечества.  
Он не переставал их любить, даже вытягивая переломанных соратников из сбитых истребителей. Даже прощаясь с ребятами – хорошими, умными, глупыми, смелыми, смешными – Килер наслаждался каждым моментом своей жизни. Он старался оправдать её доверие.  
Кем бы он был без этого? Мальчишкой, навечно оставленном в белом аквариуме.  
Но в сговоре с войной он вырвался на свободу. И не собирался её отдавать.  
Так что он привычно забрался через сеть в среду контроля показателей. Тут следовало соблюдать осторожность, слишком резкое изменение параметров могло вызвать подозрения. Но Килер уже достаточно наловчился не попадаться. Если бы только собственный организм можно было настроить так же просто, как эти мониторы! Убрать дурацкую одышку, добавить скорости – он бы стал сверхчеловеком и со всем справился.  
Вот как Энке. Он, в самом деле, немного ему завидовал. Человеку, который может поднять немаленького тебя, пронести по коридорам и даже не запыхаться, трудно не завидовать. И очень сложно не любить.  
Он покосился в сторону напарника, усмехнулся и быстро, легко коснулся губами расслабленного лба.  
Пусть спит. Килер был совершенно точно уверен, что Энке не одобрит его манипуляций с данными. А ему надо сосредоточиться…  
  
Когда Килер закончил, монитор довольно попискивал, показывая: навигатор почти здоров. А та незначительная трудность, которая возникла, лежит как раз у границы допустимой нормы.  
Разве не замечательно?  
Он выпутался из одеяла, грелки и рук Энке, встал, довольно потянулся.  
– Эй! – Энке тоже проснулся, будто и не спал совсем. – Ты как? Ты в порядке?  
– В полном! – Килер улыбнулся. – Смотри, друг, современная медицина творит чудеса!  
Энке глянул на показатели на экране, нахмурился. Не то, чтобы он в них много понимал, но всё же…  
– Медицина и дружеская поддержка, – Килер сел рядом, чуть сжал плечо. Голова немного кружилась, но это всё были такие мелочи.  
– Ты уверен? – встревоженно допытывался Энке. – Я думаю, стоит обсудить наше участие в следующем бою с командующими…  
Килер быстро приложил ладонь к его губам и покачал головой.  
– Им и так медики доложатся. Зачем отвлекать?  
– И всё-таки, – Энке внимательно посмотрел на него. – Ты можешь сколько угодно хорохориться, но ведь я – твой напарник. Я вижу, когда тебе тяжело.  
– Так это же отлично! – Килер чуть склонил голову и отвёл взгляд, – я очень рад, что ты будешь рядом. И всегда поймаешь, если я буду падать.  
– Я-то поймаю, – усмехнулся Энке и легонько дёрнул Килера за кончик косы. – И поддержу. А твоё сердце? Оно справится?  
– Знаешь, – очень серьезно ответил Килер, поймав его взгляд, – один человек когда-то объяснил мне, что совершенно не важно, как стучит сердце.  
Он подошёл к Энке, приложил ладонь к его груди.  
– Важно, _зачем_ оно стучит.


End file.
